


Swimming Lessons

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), guppies, mermaid au, mermaid keith, they have to teach orion how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: They take their guppies to Lance's bubble farm.





	Swimming Lessons

Keith and Lance take their guppies to Lance’s bubble farm in order to give them swimming lessons.

Kass has pretty much figured it out, but when they told her that Orion would need to be guided through his lessons in a way she did not, she had excitedly announced that she wanted swimming lessons, too.

Having her there, learning with Orion, made him more responsive to what Lance and Keith taught him. With his caudal fin the way it was they had thought he might never learn how to swim at all, but it seemed he was able to get around a little with the fins he did have, so they were figuring it out as they went along and teaching him as they could.

Lance held Orion’s hands in his own. The little guppy was always wide-eyed and eager to trust Lance. In fact, he hated being away from Lance, and would hold onto his tail or arms constantly. It was cute, sure, but it was also getting a bit annoying for both Keith and Lance as Orion wasn’t nearly as fond of Keith and would screech is Keith tried to take him away so that Lance could go fishing or help Kass with something. It also prevented them from spending quality time with just the two of them.

But of course, neither would ever actually complain because they loved Orion with all their heart; they loved him as much as they loved Kass and as much as they loved each other.

Lance held his arms open, wide, only a few feet away from where Orion was. He was trying to coax the guppy to swim to him.

They had chosen the bubble farm because of the wide open spaces, but also because it was soft along the sand here. Sure, a bubble might be broken, but they weren’t practicing near where the really expensive ones were.

Orion flippered, trying to get close, but he started to spin out the wrong way. He chittered a little cry.

<It’s okay, you’ve got this> Lance coaxed him.

Orion tried again, getting a little closer. He had to stop to rearrange himself in the slowly moving waters.

Another reason they had chosen this spot—it was just enough pressure and current to help build up the tail muscles.

In a last burst of effort Orion shot into Lance’s arms. Lance caught him and nuzzled against his head. <See? You did it. I knew you could.>

Meanwhile Keith was helping Kass learn how to swim more carefully. She was a reckless little guppy, always barreling into things in her hurry to get places. He was showing her how to swim between tight spaces, using the delicate bubbles to guide her. There was little worry of her popping them but it was a good way for her to figure out how wide she was and how to turn corners quickly when needed.

At the end of both of their sessions the guppies were tired out and Lance and Keith had to carry them away so that they didn’t strain themselves too badly.

<Perhaps they’ll sleep through the night?> Lance clicked at Keith quietly.

<Something tells me no> Keith chuckled as Kass poked her head up out of the little nest she had been making in Keith’s arms. He ruffled her hair.

When he looked back up and met Lance’s eyes, he saw his mate smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going up later than I planned (ahehehe a whole day late) so I will be posting another by the end of the day.


End file.
